Two Dittos
by SparklyLlama
Summary: What happens when Gary is Donkey Kong, Ash is Princess Peach, and Misty is a cow? Lemony and yaoi-filled goodness involving pomegranates and Dittos. Yes, this is yaoi. Yes, this is a lemon. Yes, you can read, but you cannot hate. GaryxAsh.


**A/N: Hello people. In your yaoi lemon fic today you have Dittos, Pomegranates, and a hint of Youtube.**

**So. Yeah. This is a yaoi and a lemon. If you don't like it that's cool. No one cares and you were the one that read it.**

**Here is my disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did the TV series wouldn't be as dumb as it is now.**

**I do not own Toby Tobuscus Turner. If I did I'd teach him how to game better.**

**And I do not own PewDiePie. If I did we would, well, be married. Yeah.**

**So enjoy and all that jazz. Review and stuff if you want. Favouriting would be fun too.**

"Please tell me again why I have to do this," I whimpered, sitting in the bathroom of my water-loving friend's home half naked, my chest bare, my bottom half clad in white tights and a frilly pink skirt.

"You know why Ash. I was asked to got information about Gary, plus you owe me a favour. Now, Gary is having a big party tonight. I have an invitation, and I'll get you in. Now then, time for this," she purred with venom dripping off every word. She turned, grabbing the next article of clothing I'd be forced into. I felt time slow down as she rotated back, facing me with a D cup braw.

"Ooh no. Oh hell no! I am NOT wearing that!" I screamed, sounding like a banshee as I positioned myself in a ball on top of the toilet.

"Yes you are. You owe me," Misty stated cruelly, stalking towards me. She then pulled out two Pokeballs.

"You're gonna shove Pokeballs down my shirt?" I asked with a slight growl.

"No, these little babies are gonna help you us out," she replied, releasing two Dittos.

"These will get to know your body better than anyone else so far," she said sadistically, pushing me into the bra, then placing a Ditto in each cup.

"Ugh, this feels so gross!" I cried, holding my arms out and away from my body. I could just imagine the Dittos, "You think it's fun for us, buddy?"

"You'll get used to it," Misty sounded, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Anyways, you are Ashley Mouse, age sixteen. You are cosplaying as Princess Peach. Now hold still." Misty slipped me into the shirt and started to put make-up on me.

"If you need help, yell out 'Pomegranate'."

"Pomegranate? Why Pomegranate?" I questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Don't question me!" She yowled, pulling her hand away to check over her work.

"There. Now for the wig.." She gathered up my black locks, placing them into a blonde wig. For a final touch, she put a crown atop the wig and dragged me out of her house. We spent the rest of the afternoon walking, arriving in Pallet Town around eight o'clock. When we were close enough to Gary's house, I started to flip out.

"What if he finds out it's me?" I whimper, clutching the ginger haired girl's arm.

"He won't. He's too stupid," she responded. We opened the door, only to find a hefty looking Machoke in our way. Misty placed the invitation in the creature's hand, and he stepped aside, probably grumbling about how he hated his job. Sliding past the beefy Pokemon, the first thing I see is a bare ass. I slap my hands to my face yelling,

"My eyes!" Misty just punches me in the shoulder and taps the guy in the round of his back. He rotates, and I notice it's none other than Gary.

"Misty," he purred happily, holding his hands out invitingly, "you were able to make it!"

Misty nodded with a smile, but noticed he was looking around.

"W-where's Ash?"

"Ah, about that, a load of bananas, he couldn't make it."

"A load of bananas?" I whimpered in a squeaking, girl-like voice, hugging onto Misty's arm.

"Never mind it. Gary, this is ASHley Mouse. Ashley this is Gary Oak." Misty introduced us.

"The Gary Oak?" I asked with a giggle, holding out a hand, "I thought Gary Oak would be much more handsome and classy," I stated, glancing at the loincloth. I look up because of the lack of response, only to see a pained expression in Gary's face. That's new. Oh yeah! I'm not Ash, so I can't make fun of him.

"S-sorry, that was a strike below the belt," I said, looking away. He shrugged it off with a fake laugh.

"Nah, it's cool." I looked beside me to see if Misty could break this ice that glazed over, only to see she had disappeared. Bloody cow! That's when Gary grappled onto my (fake) breast.

"Geez, these are nice. Really big too. Are they real?" He asked with an all-knowing smirk. That's when that god damn ditto released a cry and crawled out of my shirt.

"Help me! Please, for the love of all that is good and righteous with the world, help me!" I could hear the ditto cry as it dragged itself up my assailant's arm.

"Oh, so they aren't real," he said looking at me with a complete poker face.

"I-I'm so sorry, I'm really self-conscious over how flat I am," I said patting myself on the back for such a great lie thought up so quickly, "s-so that's why."

"Mhmm. Alright. I'll keep this a secret and put all of this nonsense behind us if you do exactly as I say, Ash Ketchum." Oh shit.

"W-who's this Ash Ketchum? I don't know any 'Ash', although he does sound very handsome." I replied starting to panic. Gary just shrugged off my cries, dragging me up his stairs.

"P-pomegranate! Pomegranate god dammit!" I screamed, to only get the reply, "Pomegranate? Ooh man!"

Gary threw me on his bed, not before stripping me of my wig and the dittos that resided in my shirt.

"There. That's a better view," he said with malice, an almost starved look across his face.

"G-Gary.." I whimper, and I see his face turn beet red, he must be horribly sick.

"Gary, maybe you should lie down. You look really sick."

"Yeah, I am sick," he replied, removing the red tie that rested against his skin, "I'm sick of waiting. I was going to be patient and wait for you to come to me, but that's not working anymore. You haunt my dreams, my mind. Everything you do or say attaches itself to my soul. You thick-headed dumbass. How have I not made it clear that I'm completely and utterly head over heals for you? You god damn asshole. I'm in love with you." I looked at Gary, unsure if he's joking or not. But somehow the look across his face, the angered pain, I can't not believe him. Instead of waiting for my response, he just places his mouth onto mine, all at the same time he slowly lowers us onto his bed, removes my shirt and bra, and starts ripping at the bottom end. I open my mouth to gasp for air, but instead I get a tongue forced into the orifice. I pushed on his bare chest and he reluctantly lifted up so I could pant for air. Both of our faces wer flushed, and we just stared at each other, until I realized that something was poking me. I glanced down, noticing that both of our bottom ends are exposed.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no," I stuttered, turning a rosy red colour and covering my crotch, ending up in a fetal position.

"You have to do what I say, yeah?" Gary whispered huskily in my ear, and I slowly gain the epiphany that I had dug my own grave.

"I decline. Tell them, I don't care."

"You're liking it as much as I am, if I'm not mistaken," he retorted, licking my ear.

"Okay boys, loosen him up a bit." My eyes flew open from their clenched position as something slimy starts to prod at the hole in my bottom. I turned back to see two rather angry-looking Dittos trying to force themselves into my butt.

"The hell are you two doing?" I screeched, only making it turn into a cry as a Ditto pushes through the first ring of cartilage, slinking deeper and deeper. The other one, getting impatient, forces itself in too, making me scream. I glanced through tear-filled eyes at Gary, who almost looked like he regretted this.

"You're gonna let a slimy, pink Poke-whore do me first?" I cry, and something lit a fire under his butt, for he lurched forward, placing himself behind me.

"Okay guys, I'll take it from here," He said, watching as the two Ditto's meandered out with a satisfied smile. Without a breathing break for me, Gary thrusted in. Geez, he was much bigger than the Dittos were. I reached up and wrapped my arms around Gary's neck in a bear hug, pressing my face against his chest. He rotated and moved into a sitting position with me sitting atop him.

"Go at your own pace. Don't strain yourself," he muttered into my collarbone. The caring tone in his voice made my face flush deeply. I then gained the bravery to go for it. I didn't care about the pain any longer, I just wanted to please him. So, slowly raising my hips and dropping back down I felt accomplished when he groaned into my throat. I couldn't see his expression at all, and it troubled me. Did he groan in pain? Was I not good enough? Was he regretting it? I started to repeatedly raise up and down at a steady pace, gripping onto his thighs tightly as the splitting pain started to ebb away and an overwhelming pleasureful sensation replaced it. I started moaning myself, lowering my face into his scalp. It smelled like lemons and pomegranate. His skin was like fire and electricity morphed together, a hot, almost burning sensation when he touched me, and a tingling feeling after he moved his hand elsewhere, thus making each hair on my body stand on end. "Oh god Ash," Gary moaned into my neck. Then out of the blue he rolled us both over, ending with him on top. Without even braking a sweat he started thrusting. It was much faster than the tempo I was previously moving at and it was so much better. It made wail, each thrust was much better than the last. In a very deep and husky voice Gary muttered in my ear,

"that face you're making right now is so sensual, Ashy-boy. You better stop it or I'll cum before you."

"As if I have a choice, dumbass. It's your fault anyways." I whimpered back between moans. I stared up at Gary with half-lidded eyes, only to see him looking at me with a cherry-tomato red face.

"What's this, what's this? Is the great Gary Mother-effing Oak blushing because of little Ashy-boy?" I taunted with a wide smirk, only to get a powerful thrust into my rear-end.

"Remember which position you are in, ." Gary replied with another smirk as I groaned.

"I think this is usually called 'Missionary Position,' " I muttered slyly, only to get a huff from Gary, who's mind was now to sexually-orientated to put up with anything else. He started thrusting again at a blindingly quick pace. To keep from screaming from the sensation I reached up and wrapped my arms around Gary's neck, squeezing my eyes tight and gritting my teeth. I felt Gary's arms reach around and place themselves on each corresponding shoulder. He started to practically hump me as his climax came alongside a moan from him. The feeling was overwhelming, causing me to cum on both of our chest. After we were finished, Gary lay me down so gently I could have sworn it was a different person.

"Now my sweet, if you'll excuse me for a few minutes I'm gonna kick everyone out," Gary said, and I looked around with a sarcastic reply in mind.

" 'My sweet'? Now who is this? All I can see in this room are you, me, and your Squirtle plushie."

"Shuddup, I'm used to being with girls and that Squirtle plushie was from when I was four!" He growled back. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." Gary just got up in reply, cuffing me on the head gently before putting his loincloth on again and walking out of the room towards his other party-goers. I grumbled as I stood up.

"Jesus, I'm gonna hurt tomorrow.." I thought aloud. I opened the door a smidgen, sticking my head out. I looked about to see if anyone was in the corridor before I rushed to the room across from Gary's. I always kept a spare set of clothes here, ever since I was little. It just became a habit that Professor Oak and I still followed, even when Gary became a doucher. I rifled throughout the drawers, soon finding my set of clothing. I dug them out, putting them on without a hint of regret. I looked to my side only to see Misty.

"Gah! What the hell are you doing here?"

"So how was it?" Misty said with a smirk, completely disregarding my question.

"To hell with you. Go die. You completely forgot about me." I said, shoving past her and returning to Gary's room.

"Oh Ash don't be like that. It was for your own well-being, as well as Gary's. If we were to let you be forever in you childish innocence Gary would never be happy," Misty said with a huff.

"I'm not mad about that. I'm mad about you completely leaving me. I don't care anymore Misty. Go home," I said, still a tad butthurt, pardon the pun.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll talk to you later?" She asked, standing outside the door.

"Sure, maybe. Whatever," is all I said. I finished getting dressed, but I completely disregard my hat. I never kept a spare hat. I nearly jumped out of my newly-placed clothing as Gary wrapped his arms around my waist and started to nibble on my ear.

"G-geez, you scared me.." I grumbled, turning around and burying my face into his collarbone, my arms finding themselves around his well-toned waist as well. "Hmmm.. What's wrong Ashy-boy?" He asked. The sound of his voice and the vibration of his vocal cords was extremely comforting.

"Mrr.." I grumbled in response. Gary and I had been together for so long he knew that I didn't want to talk about it, so we just stood in each other's arms.

"Well, wanna go watch some random videos?" He asked in an attempt to lighten the mood and shatter the silence.

"Okay."

And we sat there for the rest of the night, watching PewDiePie and Tobuscus.


End file.
